This application is to help fund a meeting devoted to the Pathogenesis and Prevention of Human Cytomegalovirus Infection. HCMV is a cause of numerous clinical syndromes, most notably congenital mental retardation and post-transplant pneumonia, and is suspected to be involved in other diseases. Despite this fact, and the vast amount of research being conducted on this virus, HCMV is usually discussed at meetings primarily devoted to other agents. In view of the work going on with regard to vaccines, and the emergence of new data on pathogenesis, a conference on HCMV will be a significant catalytic event in this field.